ngmwfandomcom-20200214-history
Transkrypt:Odcinek 121
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Atari Corporation. Spółka, mająca na koncie w późniejszych latach siedemdziesiątych konsolę, na której filarach oparła się gałąź elektronicznej rozrywki, od tamtego momentu zataczająca coraz szersze kręgi. I która to niedługo później, głównie za sprawą pewnej produkcji, o jednym takim kosmicie, obróciła w perzynę zarówno swój wizerunek, jak również przy okazji całą branżę gier wideo, sprowadzając jakiekolwiek nadzieje na sukces do ruiny. I jak zapewne wiecie z dalszej części tej historii, gry wideo powróciły do świata żywych, za sprawą przedsiębiorstwa z kraju kwitnącej wiśni, czyli innymi słowy wielkiego N, gdy ten miał wydać swój ostatni oddech. Lata później, amerykańska kompania próbowała wdrapać się z powrotem na miejsce lidera, koncentrując się na komputerach, stacjach roboczych, czy też sześćdziesięcio cztero bitowej konsoli jaguar. Wszystkie kolejne dokonania okazały się fiaskiem, co poskutkowało wykupieniem ich dorobku przez francuskie infagamers, które w 2003 roku zmieniło nazwę firmy, po prostu na Atari. Dzisiaj jednak przeniesiemy się do czasów najnowszych, i jednocześnie na nieco inny grunt, czyli komputery osobiste. I przyjrzymy się najnowszej odsłonie cyklu, która stała się jedną z flagowych serii tego koncernu. Jak wielkich rozmiarów jest to kupa i zarazem zdrada? Sprawdźmy to. Tak więc bez zbędnego przeciągania, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Alone in the Dark: Illumination, została wypuszczona z rąk Atari jedenastego czerwca, 2015 roku, a studiem, które wzięło na siebie ciężar wykonania tego projektu, było pure, zwane też jako pure fps, dla których to dzisiejszy twór był debiutem, oraz swoistą furtką do dalszego klepania elektronicznych bubli. Co ciekawe, chłam ten, nie licząc wersji elektronicznej dostępnej na stronie internetowej dystrybutora za odpowiednią opłatą, pojawił się na serwisie cyfrowej dystrybucji od Walw. Dzień w którym to niechlubne wydarzenie się urzeczywistniło, pokrywał się z rozpoczęciem wielkiej letniej wyprzedaży. Dzięki temu sprytnemu marketingowemu zabiegowi, nowa część serii o bogatym rodowodzie, została kompletnie zakopana przez stos przecen, a wzmianka o premierze nie odbiła się szerokim echem, zarówno w różnorakich serwisach branżowych, jak i wśród stimowej braci. Co więcej, podobna sytuacja miała miejsce przeszło pół roku temu, z poprzednim rimejkiem ze stajni atari, honted hałs, criptic grejws, który to może poszczycić się dwudziestoma pięcioma procentami pozytywnych opinii na Steamie. Nie dość, że tym razem było to odrestaurowanie zapomnianej już produkcji z atari 2600, to jeszcze wyklepany on został przez kolejnych gamoni, którzy zapewnie nigdy na oczy nie widzieli klawiatury, a co dopiero komputera. Zanim przejdę do standardowego już wylania wiadra pomyj, sprawdźmy wpierw jak przedstawia się odbiór tej perełki wśród Internetowych krytyków. Oczywiście poszukiwanie odpowiednich sądów nie zajmuje zbyt długo, gdyż dosłownie po wpisaniu w gugle frazy z tytułem tych szczochów, przed naszymi oczami ukazuje się meta skor z zatrważająco niską notą. Złożyła się na nią między innymi recenzja z witryny dżima sterlinga, byłego redaktora destruktoida oraz di eskejpist, zakończona lufą. Ta z niemieckiego gejmstar, zwieńczona, dwudziestoma trzema punktami na sto. A także artykuł z włoskiego ewri aj, na końcu którego autor, wystawia 2 punkty na 10 możliwych. Nie mogło zabraknąć także polskiego akcentu, w postaci recenzji przypieczętowanej pałą na serwisie gejm zilyla. Z kolei wraz z oceną polskiego oddziału Eurogejmera, gdzie omawiany haft został ukoronowany pałą, Iluminacja wspięła się na drugie miejsce listy najgorszych gier pecetowych na meta krytyku. Należy też wziąć na poprawkę to, iż jedynie film autorstwa uwe bola, wyprzedza dzisiejszy tytuł w kategorii najgorszego wyrobu sygnowanego marką alon in de dark. To chyba mówi samo za siebie. Trzymajcie się mocno. Program po uruchomieniu, i późniejszym pokazaniu emblematów wydawcy, twórców i odpalonego tworu, które to mówiąc szczerze wygląda naprawdę atrakcyjnie, oraz przeczekaniu zesmolonego ekranu wczytywania, z trzema nabrzmiewającymi co rusz białymi kropkami, wita nas równie ciemna plansza tytułowa. Mamy spowite w mroku opuszczone miasteczko, z ulokowanymi dwoma łysymi drzewami, przez które przedziera się mgła. Obok tego krajobrazu widnieje logo gry, pod nim napisy nabazgrane standardową białą czcionką, a w tle przygrywa mętna ambientowa muzyka, układająca nas do snu. Niepokój i strach wręcz wdarł mi się do kości, dostałem gęsiej skórki, włosy stanęły mi dęba, a serce podskoczyło mi do gardła. Oprócz kwestii artystycznych, meni to ma również do zaoferowania cały zakres ustawień. Prócz opcji graficznych, pozwalających nam zmienić jakość wygładzania krawędzi, obiektów położonych w oddali, czy cieni z niskiej na epicką, to znaczy przewybornie wykurwistą, rozdzielczość i poziom gammy. Tych dźwiękowych umożliwiających nam dostosowanie wszystkich rodzajów dźwięków, w tym nawet i interfejsu, oraz wreszcie pełnej konfiguracji klawiszy, możemy przestawić poziom czułości myszy, a nawet uruchomić enigmatycznie brzmiący nocny tryb, dla użytkowników mieszkających w ciemnych ruderach pod metrem. Ekran główny to jednak tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej. Gra w zamierzeniu miała być nastawioną na kooperację z maksymalnie czterema nieszczęśnikami, strzelanką z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, będącą połączeniem left for ded i mechaniki Alana Łejka. Zostajemy ni stąd ni zowąd wrzuceni do jakiegoś dystryktu czy innego kompleksu, a naszym celem jest przechodzenie z punktu a do be. W międzyczasie, jesteśmy zmuszeni kosić nieustannie napierające w naszym kierunku, nawały pokrak chroniących się w ciemności. By Ci byli lepiej, albo w niektórych przypadkach nawet w ogóle, podatni na nasze pociski, muszą być, wzorem tytułu remedi, targani tuż przy najbliżej umiejscowionym źródle światła. Poza wybijaniem hord maszkar do krainy wiecznych łowów, wykonujemy zlecone przez produkt zadania, by przejść do pokoju bezpieczeństwa kierującego nas dalej. Raz będziemy musieli odnaleźć rozrzucone po całej mapie zwinięte kable elektryczne do generatora, kiedy indziej naszym psim obowiązkiem będzie pozbieranie trzech baterii w celu uruchomienia windy, a innym razem z kolei, musimy zdobyć parę materiałów wybuchowych, które wysadzą daną ścianę. Tak więc, jeśli macie fiksację na punkcie woltów, tak jak najwyraźniej ludzie odpowiedzialni za tę chałturę, będziecie się czuć jak u siebie w domu. Bowiem tego typu poleceń jest w tym barachle na pęczki. I to do samego końca. Po prostu cud miód malina kurwa. W wytworze możemy wejść w skórę jednego z czterech gierojów, którzy to w oknie wyboru szaleją z radości, jakby właśnie otrzymali wiadomości, że wygrali bańkę w totka. Mamy łowcę demonów, wnuka Karnbiego, mającego do dyspozycji arsenał pukawek oraz dodatkowo miotacz ognia. Czarownicę blond lalunię, która ciska w przeciwników piorunem i ma na podorędziu pistolet. Noszącą morowe spodnie panią inżynier w szarych łachach, potrafiącą zreperować niesprawne lampy. Prócz standardowej klamki posiada ona także strzelbę, która przygważdża monstra do podłogi, oraz parę gadżetów, którymi nie pogardziłby Tesla. Oraz księdza bambusa, to znaczy osobnika o ciemnej karnacji, który prócz raperskich skłonności i dwóch gnatów, może poszczycić się także mocami zesłanymi od Jezusa. Jedne pozwalają mu strzelać kulami wypełnionymi światłością, inne z kolei, rzucać rozświetlonymi bombami. I pomijając już absolutny brak odrzutu, oraz czas przeładowania danych rynsztunków, warto wspomnieć o systemie rozwoju naszych podopiecznych. Otóż po ukończeniu etapu, i co ciekawe nawet przy klęsce, za utłuczoną liczbę bydlaków czy zadanych obrażeń, otrzymujemy punkty, pompują doświadczenie. Po zapełnieniu paska i uzyskaniu nowego stopnia, otrzymamy możliwość ulepszania naszych umiejętności, w tym kondycji, punktów zdrowia, czasu regeneracji dodatkowych umiejętności, czy okresu przeładowywania. Problem w tym, że poprawa danej zdolności, a dokładniej przyrost, waha się w granicach paru, czasem paru dziesięciu procent. Kto nad tym kurwa sprawował pieczę ja się pytam. Wśród zgrai monstrów do wybicia w pień, mamy między innymi, obdarte ze skóry ślamazarne zzombifikowane cielska, z czerwonymi pasami na klacie, który przy bliższym kontakcie machają w nas łapami. Żywe trupy ze złotymi krechami, które po śmierci wybuchają, wywołując falę uderzeniową w obrębie kilku metrów. Opluwające nas rzygowinami zmieszanymi ze świeżo wydobytą flegmą, zielone paskudy, które to przed rzutem dwukrotnie ryczą w pozie sprzyjającej oddawaniu kloca. Uszaste wilkołaki z irokezem na plecach, przeskakujące z jednego miejsca na drugie jak jebane małpy na twardych dropsach. Utykające w jednym miejscu diaboliczne cerbery, z których grzbietów wyciekają strumienie denaturatu, podskakują jak na trampolinie zarówno na gruncie jak i nad ziemią. Oraz wreszcie, obrośnięte tłuszczem grube berty, będące niejako połączeniem znanych z left for ded dwa, bumera i tanka, z równie niebiańską urodą. I wszystko by było w porządku, gdyby nie fakt, że wszystkim tym szkaradom brakuje piątej klepki. Gdy tylko wypadną z najbliższej dziury i zobaczą naszą karykaturę, lgną jak ćmy do światła bądź pszczoły do miodu, najlepiej w linii prostej, nie oglądając się na zapalone lampiony. A gdy tylko w ich makówce dzwony zaczną bić, zaczynają stać w miejscu i kręcić głową przez parę chwil. Na klejnoty szatana zanurzone w gnojówce, kto uznał, że to jest w jak najlepszym porządku? Wysokich lotów są również przygotowane przez autorów poziomy. Programiści bowiem harowali co sił, by dostarczyć nam obfite w detale i łechtające nasze oczy nieziemskie pejzaże. Dzięki temu na naszej drodze przez niezliczone katusze, natkniemy się na wiele pasjonujących i dotąd niepokazanych nigdzie lokacji, jak między innymi bezbarwne opuszczone miasteczko, zakurzone krypty, ścieki czy mdławe fabryki. Są także super mroczne kopalnie, ale mogę zaręczyć, że niejeden górnik stażysta, jeśli takowi istnieją, widziałby w swoim życiu o wiele piękniejsze wykopaliska. Poza opłakanym doborem miejscówek, leży i kwiczy także ich projekt. Kanalizacje, które notabene znajdują się tuż pod kościołem, są bardziej powykręcane niż labirynt Minotaura, bądź rosyjska linia metra. Bieganie z materiałami wybuchowymi, ogranicza się do przeraźliwie nużącego popierdalania w tę i z powrotem kilkukrotnie. A walki z naczelnikami, polegają na nieprzerwanym pruciu z karabinu w lewitujący obelisk, do momentu gdy rozpłynie się w powietrzu. Co jednak naprawdę rzuciło mnie na kolana, to system otwierania drzwi. Otóż w związku z tym, że misje zostały zaprojektowane dla wielu graczy, projektanci postanowili, że nawet gdy zapierdalamy w pojedynkę, losowe drzwi prowadzące prosto do postawionego przez grę celu, będą możliwe do otwarcia tylko dla drugiej osoby o innej klasie postaci. Jeśli nie spełniamy żadnego z tych warunków, pozostaje nam robić okrężne kółka koło zabarykadowanych wrót. Ki chuj? Oprawa audiowizualna jest spóźniona o parę lat. O ile gra na każdym kroku obnosi się faktem, że hula na silniku Unreal Engine 4, to równie dobrze mogłaby chodzić na poprzedniej wersji sprzed dziewięciu lat. Tekstury jakościowo są lata świetlne za restartem z 2008 roku, modele wyglądają jak wycięte z krzywej dykty, a postacie niepewnie przebierają nogami, jakby wypadał im odbyt. Efekty specjalne i cząsteczkowe dupy nie urywają, a prędzej wylewają na nią beton, zaś co się tyczy tytułowej iluminacji, to wygląda jakby wyrwała się z czasów mezozoiku. Graficznym aspektom wtórują te dźwiękowe. Odgłosy towarzyszące strzelaniu brzmią jak biczowanie gołej dupy, bądź wystrzelenie odpustowej petardy po terminie ważności. Herosowie szorują buciorami, jakby nie odrywali nóg od podłogi. Maszkary warczą jakby opłukały swoje gardło kwasem siarkowym, po wcześniejszym spożytkowaniu sporej dawki czystego spirytusu. Czartowskie psiaki brzmią jak skrzypiące drzwi, bądź zalany wodą klakson. Natomiast utwory przygrywające gdzieś tam w tle wydarzeń, pobrzmiewają jakby były skomponowane przez zalaną w trupa, siódmą wodę po kisielu Mocarta, napierdalającą w losowe klawisze na fortepianie, na środku pustyni, podczas najbardziej suchego tygodnia w roku, na granicy odwodnienia, mile od najbliższego akwenu. Majsterkowicze z pure fps, jeśli chodzi o stronę techniczną tej lichoty, spisali się na medal, i to bynajmniej nie ten z kartofla. Kamera jest zawieszona zbyt blisko bohaterów. Bestie przewracają się jakby stawały na obślizgłej skórce od banana. Innym razem fizyka nie współpracuje z pewnymi ciemiężycielami. Czasem kula wystrzelona z paszczy pokurczów, bez problemu przebija się przez ściany ot tak. Gdy wyrób zaserwuje nam niebieski ekran śmierci, w pakiecie otrzymamy również wyczyszczenie wszystkich statystyk włącznie z postępem w grze. Kiedy indziej, podczas kampanii dla pojedynczego gracza, program uniemożliwi nam dostanie się do windy, utrzymując, że pozostała trójka gamoni jeszcze się nie stawiła. A podczas ekranów wczytywania, można bez pośpiechu napić się herbaty, zjeść dwudaniowy obiad i pójść na spacer z psem, a i tam przed naszymi ślepiami uświadczymy te same trzy kropki co wcześniej. I mimo iż nie posiadam pieca z najwyższej półki, to i tak jest to co najmniej karygodne. Zupełnie zresztą jak obecny stan gry po sieci. Bowiem nie znalazłem ani jednego śmiałka, który czułby się na siłach by w to zagrać. I to we wszystkich możliwych porach dnia. Przynajmniej w ten sposób możemy czuć się samotni w ciemności. Podsumowując, gra Alone in the Dark: Illumination, to plama na honorze pradziadka survival horrorów oraz produkcja, która równie dobrze mogłaby istnieć tylko jako szkic w głowach scenarzystów. Mało tego, to szkaradzieństwo nawet w połowie nie może się równać z częścią piątą, która i tak nie zebrała pochlebnych opinii. Brak fabuły, plująca w twarz graczowi toporna rozgrywka, po wszech miar chujowe levelowanie, stabilność, a raczej jej brak, oraz świecące pustkami serwery sprawiają, że Iluminacja, stworzona przez kompletne beztalencia, to bez wątpienia ostatni gwóźdź do trumny dla tej serii. Ta patentowana chujnia na resorach, powinna podzielić los niesławnego iti na atari 2600. Co więcej, to właśnie dzisiejsza szmira, powinna zostać zakopana zamiast produktu o przybyszu z innej planety. I o ile atari nie zdoła już dokonać drugiego krachu gier wideo, i to na całe kurwa szczęście, to z pewnością zrujnuje sobie dobre imię po raz drugi. Wolałbym podrzynać sobie wędzidełko przy genitaliach, przy pomocy połamanych kawałków płyty z grą, niż przechodzić kolejny raz te skaranie boskie. Nie poleciłbym tego ścierwa największemu wrogowi, bo nawet on zasługuje na coś bardziej wyrafinowanego. Co za kawał spierdolonej chujozy. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Category:2015 Category:Seria 9